


To Stall The Burn And Crave Space

by PrettyQueerDear



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Reminiscing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyQueerDear/pseuds/PrettyQueerDear
Summary: Mako's thoughts about his life and how Jamie fits in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A grand thanks for my Beta and closest friend, The Stranger, you've always been there for me and just I'm so grateful for it. Love you. 
> 
> Hey I wanted to post this after all the positive reviews/attention for Burning The Wick At Both Ends. This can be part of it, but isn't exclusively so you can read this without the other.
> 
> Louis The Child - It's Strange ft. K.Flay and No Sleep By K. Flay lyrics inspired the title for this drabble.

Nimble fingers played with a nipple piercing, tugging it lightly every so often. Wiry chest hair petted and tweaked teasingly. A while back that would have felt good, soothing even, but now it irritated his sensitive chest. He pushed the lingering hand  away, giving off an annoyed huff to signal his discomfort. The trembling body on top of his gave a breathless giggle. The offending  hand began crawling to his broad shoulders, rough fingers tapping in a restless rhythm. Their tapping stopping only to grope  and probe needlessly on their journey upwards. This is the most sedated Jaime ever stayed with his restive nature. Tomorrow he’ll probably have to remind him to take his medication and to eat. He’ll have to fight with him over and over before eventually giving in.    

How Roadhog developed romantic feelings for the rambunctious and eccentric manchild he couldn’t fathom rationally. (It made him just question his life more than he already did so trying to answer that headache inducing inquiry ended.) Instead he started thinking of _when_ rather than how. It wasn't love at first sight that's for sure, he had to snort at that idea. He didn’t even like the guy when they met for the first time. It would be more accurate and truthful to say it was instantaneous dislike actually. The little weasel had been just another job in the works.

Thin lips rubbed against his neck with each nuzzle. Giggles and muttered word spilling forth from those lips. Junkrat’s post coital cooing was as sloppy and droopy as the rest of his body. A few mumbled phases of adorations, praises, possessiveness and insincere threats between titters and content sighs from both. A signature smile could be felt on the cooling skin of his thick neck.

“There’s so much of ya.” The blonde purred.  “Yer so soft, so warmmm…”

He had been doing just fine on his own. He had no plans for anyone else in his life and than Junkrat happened.  It was a wrench in his self enforced plans, but the temptation of riches and entertainment for the final years of his life appealed to his greedy nature. Not much he could lose that he hadn’t lost already he figured. Besides he reasoned he could always ditch or kill the guy if it turned to be a too much of a hassle. And Junkrat was definitely a hassle and the only thing keeping him alive was the payoff he promised.  

Roadhog learned early on that the only way to survive an apocalypse was to become a  one man apocalypse himself. That compassion and kindness was sparse, something so crucial to civilization no longer mattered in the waste lands. As long as he had money and his bike he had means to survive. He could get up the next day and push forward where others couldn’t. His crooked bed was made he had to sleep in it. The days and months and soon years mashed together in an endless cycle of senseless carnage, obscenities, and chaos. He had been fine that way.

Those intrusive fingers sunk themselves in between stands of his long aging hair. The locks were actually getting too long for his liking however Jamie liked playing with it. The explosives expert talked about braiding it and brushing it out. Of course he didn’t always let him with those disgusting soot covered fingers of his. Junkrat had to be forced to do basic hygienic things. He tries to have patience with him, but sometimes a good threat doesn't hurt to get the punk to listen. Right now the sensation of doting caresses left the tip of his ears warm so he allowed it tipping his head back in pleasure. A content rumble moved throughout his large body as warmth settled in his gut.

The demolitionist's breathing was slowing down. Words were becoming more slurred with each minute that passed.  He felt something wet drip down his chest and when he looked down sure enough it was drool. Roadhog’s fat upper lip turned up in disgust. He didn’t like loud, Junkrat was deafening at times. He didn’t like distractions, Junkrat was a distraction and easily distracted. He hated unnecessary and impractical things,  Junkrat hoarded the most useless junk. It seemed whatever he hated Junkrat would be connected to it on the other end. There even used to be days where all he wanted to was crush the rodent with his bare hands. Days where Roadhog felt he should have captured him and turned him in. It would have been the practical thing to do.

At first when he had come to the realization of the tender emotions he harbored for his partner he denied it. He pretended his funny breathing had to do with his asthma. He tried to make himself believe it was his blood pressure that was making his chest tight and his ears flushed. Roadhog tried his best to ignore the affections and coddles Junkrat gave so openly, so thoughtlessly. Roadhog couldn’t hold back the flustered feelings when they began to rise. There was also no getting away from the blonde as his job as a bodyguard to be near him at all times. It made him feel claustrophobic and his frustration worsened.

His temperament wasn’t alway the best, but he almost always had reasons to snap at Junkrat. Now he didn’t have one, but he was angry none the less. This would always lead to _that_   wounded look on the rodent’s face. Sometimes Jamison would forget the next morning and Roadhog wouldn’t bring it up. Sometimes he would open his mouth and try to start a conversation, but stop, slack jawed when he remembered the event from the previous day. Junkrat would then turn his back to him, thin arms crossed and chin on knees like a pouting child. How comfortable was the kid that he turned his back to a man who could kill him? Snap his neck with two fingers. 

Than there were times when he would crack first-after all the kid hadn’t done anything on purpose-and buy him something in apology.  He really shouldn’t be appeasing the brat, but all reasons seemed trivial when those unique eyes looked up  at him in awe. It warmed and burned him at once those looks. The best thing about him was his strength. The best thing he had to offer Jamie was the worst thing about him. His anger and his ideals lead to the destruction of his home. Jamie’s home. Still the man adored him, wanted him around, craved his affection. He didn’t hate Mako.

“How could I hate ya? S’not your fault some people went too far. You were just fighting for your homeland.”

Tremors ensued on the thin frame of the smaller junker progressively until the man was quaking on his arms. Burnt, stiffened hair was scratching at his stubbly chin. A distressed whimper followed. His massive hand rose to rub soothing circles on a sweaty back.

It was gradual occurrence, this affection without his consent. He had spent 20 years building walls bigger than himself  to protect the smallest part of him. Whether it was so people couldn’t reach Mako or so Mako couldn’t reach out he didn’t know. Junkrat didn’t give up. He would scurry, nibble, and push about his walls looking for any weak spots. When that tactic didn’t work he would violently explode so Roadhog finally caved. He caved and carved out space for him. Then the rat crawled into the smallest hole and settled right in and let whatever disease he carried spread.

He pulled the trembling body closer to his whispering.  “Come settle down, settle down.”

This urge to protect and preserve after he spent two decades destroying and ruining was foreign to Roadhog. To Mako it felt familiar like going back to simpler times when not everything was life or death. His time was running out though. He never thought he would have lived this long. That he would met death at the hands of another insane junker or that  the harsh Australian environment would do him in. He had thoughts about joining civilization a few times when he had close calls in the beginning, however that mindset was quickly abandoned. Surely he was still a wanted man with a recognizable face from his days in the revolution. Now even with this extra time he would eventually die and he couldn’t be there for Jamison when it happened. These people would be here to protect the anarchist when he was gone. Jamie would have support and friends to watch out for him like he should have had since the beginning.  
  
His heart was a small, frigid thing in his imposing figure, but the little pyromaniac didn’t just warm it up and melt it. He fuckin poured gasoline and set it ablaze to the point where it hurt. Sure Roadhog had been good on his own and he was fine when Junkrat came into the picture. Now if Junkrat left there'd be a hole. an empty space.

All because Mako carved a space for him and it felt strange, but it was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> My last fanfic for who knows how long!Sorry if this is kinda rushed, but I'm off to bootcamp this Monday. I won't have any electronics or internet connection in the mean time so see y'all in three months if all goes well!
> 
> Comments, questions, and feedback welcomed here or at http://prettyqueerdear.tumblr.com!
> 
> (Feel free to correct me on any errors in the story.)


End file.
